1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of medicine. More specifically, the invention comprises a surgical drape which is configured to cover a common type of X-ray machine in combination with a small surgical table.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray machines have been used in the practice of medicine for many decades. One such machine in common use is referred to as a “C-arm” machine. FIG. 1 depicts one example of such a machine. Those skilled in the art will know that a wide variety of such machines are in use. They generally share the same major components, however.
C-arm machine 10 is supported by base 12, which is typically furnished with lockable castors so that the machine can be easily moved to a desired location and fixed. Main housing 14 attaches to the base. This element provides structural support and also often houses the necessary electronic equipment. Sliding joint support 16 protrudes upward and forward from main housing 14. Pivot joint 18 rotatably attaches C-arm support 30 to sliding joint support 16. C-arm 22 is slidably attached to sliding joint support 16 by sliding joint 20. In the particular type of machine illustrated, pivot joint 18 and sliding joint 20 can be adjusted as desired—then locked into position.
The reader should be aware that not all C-arm machines have the adjustment features described. Simpler machines may be fixed in the position shown. The invention described hereinafter typically employs the C-arm machine in the position shown. Thus, the various adjustment features which a particular machine may possess are not significant to the present invention.
C-arm machine 10, like most X-ray devices, includes an emitter 24 and image intensifier 26. Though a discussion of X-ray machine technology is beyond the scope of this disclosure, those skilled in the art will know that emitter 24 generates X-rays and image intensifier 26 is generally configured to receive these rays and provide a useable image. Those skilled in the art will also know that the position of emitter 24 and image intensifier 26 may be reversed.